1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to equestrian appliances, and more particularly to an improved saddle rack, readily collapsible into a most compact condition and, when erected, adaptable to be supported upon various available structures existing around stable, barnyard or corral environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of how to properly care for horse saddles is foremost in a horseman's mind, whether involving a utility saddle, general riding saddle or saddles as used for racing or exhibition horse shows. Such concern is supported not only by the significant cost of any one saddle but also due to the obvious attachment any horseman has for every saddle in their inventory. Accordingly, great care must be exercised, not only in the use of but just as importantly, in the care and storage of every saddle when not being used on a horse. At one's home stable, the dilemma is readily taken care of since suitable storage provisions are made available in the stable and tack room but, whenever riding horses are trailered to activities at other locations, proper facilities for the care of saddles are rarely available. Thus the need exists for suitable portable means for the support or storage of saddles when one is on the road.
Portable and/or collapsible saddle racks per se are well known however many fall far short of meeting all of the requirements sought in such devices. An ideal saddle rack of this type should be extremely simple in construction, be readily adaptable to mounting upon or hanging from usually available structures and be very compact when folded or collapsed so that it will readily fit within traveling tack boxes. Additionally, a portable saddle rack should lend itself to provisions for accommodating more than one saddle as well as allowing for the support of associated tack such as harnesses, bridles or halters.
French Patent No. 693,656 dated Nov. 24, 1930 discloses a portable support device which, although not particularly adapted to receive saddles, does show a pair of hanger members for attachment to a structure such as a door top and which includes a pair of hook elements carried on a collapsible frame structure. Unlike the present invention, this prior art device has no provision enabling the support of a saddle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 557,732, 1,189,677 and 2,500,881 issued to Wade, Farlese and Stader on Apr. 7, 1896, Jul. 4, 1916 and Mar. 14, 1950 respectively, each illustrates an example of portable racks or holders for diverse elements and includes adjustability features but all of these devices lack the provision of extended arm(s) capable of properly supporting a saddle(s) as well as the instant teaching of a unique folding action to achieve a most compact, collapsed elongated configuration.
A support apparatus specifically intended for saddles will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,255 issued Nov. 4, 1969 to Ciancio and illustrates a horizontal bar supported by a tripod assembly with movable arms on the bar adapted to support a saddle. This type of support is designed to be used where an obviously substantially flat or even ground surface exists and as is well known to those experienced in the art, such flat surfaces as offered by a concrete floor are rare in the field where a portable saddle support is desired. The present invention, on the other hand, offers a hanging rack assembly that is easily accommodated by the rails, fences, walls, etc. so prevalent in stables, corrals, pickup truck side walls and the like.
Another saddle rack as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,971 issued to De Filipps on Dec. 25, 1973 allows support of a single saddle and although collapsible, still presents a folded condition of substantial width, unlike the instant development wherein all of the principal components comprise square tubing and shifting to a folded mode is accomplished by movement of these components in two planes to achieve a most compact condition, suitable for storage within a portable tack box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,286 issued to Garrett on Nov. 12, 1994 depicts a hanger device and although not adaptable for supporting a saddle, shows the concept of a horizontal member from which two elements are suspended for supporting, in this case, a pair of lanterns. This prior art device departs from the instant proposal wherein one or two support arms are folded downwardly from a storage position to accommodate a saddle(s).
The saddle rack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,535 issued Sep. 17, 1985 to Bartholomew illustrates a single vertical rod supporting a pivotal saddle support element and wherein the vertical rod is provided with end formations removably attachable to a pair of brackets permanently affixed to a wall surface. This construction is unlike that taught herein, wherein total portability is achieved with a unitary assembly comprising foldable elongated elements which may be collapsed in two planes and when unfolded, is removably attachable to many existing structures without any disparate brackets or the like.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in any combination, is seen to even remotely suggest or describe the instant invention as claimed herein.